


Gesture

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's got a crush on Esteban, however neither of them speaks the other's language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiehulk/gifts).



Nico and Sergio had been friends for a long time, when Sergio first moved to Germany Nico had looked after him, and they got on so well that they'd been friends ever since. Now they worked at the same company, as well as sharing a flat, and it was great having someone around that he could rely on.

They were finally going to have a well-earned summer break, and as a bonus, Sergio's friend Esteban was moving to Germany, so that he could start university in the autumn.

They'd agreed to pick Esteban up from the airport, he was going to be staying with them until the term started, and that was when Nico realised that they had a problem. Esteban didn't speak German, and it was the only language that Nico spoke.

Sergio was playing translator, but after just one day, it was getting tiring. Although Nico was already fascinated by Esteban; the way he fidgeted with his glasses, which he found himself mimicking, and his smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Nico had already found an app to help him learn Spanish, as well as asking Sergio to teach him the basics, but they had two weeks together, with no distractions, and Nico really wanted to get a little alone time with Esteban.

"You've been acting strange," Sergio said in German, as Esteban looked at them with confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Nico felt bad for chatting in German when Esteban didn't understand, but it was all that he had.

Sergio said something to Esteban, Nico didn't know what, and Esteban went off to his room. Esteban didn't look impressed at the turn of events and Nico wanted to apologise that things were strange, but he didn't know how.

"It's Esteban isn't it?" Sergio folded his arms, was he jealous? "You don't like having him here."

"No," Nico said, the way that he said it had Sergio raising an eyebrow, and Nico knew that the game was up. "I like him, but I can't even talk to him."

"He likes you too." Sergio smiled, and Nico knew that he should have told Sergio sooner, they told each other everything.

"Really?" Nico smirked, fidgeting with his glasses as he bit his lip.

"I'm going to give you two some alone time." Sergio winked at Nico before knocking on Esteban's door, he told him something and Nico saw the smile on his face at the thought of being alone with him. But that didn't change the problem of not being able to speak to each other.

Sergio was gone, Nico ended up staring at Esteban as he tried to work out what to say. "Hola." Nico waved at Esteban, and Esteban laughed, his smile was so adorable. Nico couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hallo." Esteban blushed before looking away.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nico spoke slowly in German. He mimed walking with his fingers on the palm of his hand, and Esteban smiled, his dimples on full display.

Esteban put out his hand and Nico took it, intertwining their fingers and the feeling of peace as he held Esteban's hand was amazing. He'd known him barely a day, couldn't speak his language and yet he felt like this was perfection.

"Was studieren Sie?" Nico asked, speaking slowly. He was sure that Sergio had told him what Esteban was going to study, back when he first got accepted to university here, but he'd forgotten.

"Arquitectura." Esteban pointed at the buildings around them and Nico nodded, the word was similar in German.

They went to a coffee shop and Esteban pointed at the cake he wanted, before smiling as Nico pointed to two different cakes. Nico ordered two black coffees, hoping that it was what Esteban was miming, although he'd drink both of them if it was wrong.

To his relief Esteban drank the coffee, after pouring in a copious amount of sugar and milk. Nico made the thumbs up sign, and Esteban nodded, taking a sip of his coffee to prove that it was good.

The rest of the date went like that, Nico smiling and nodding frantically as they tried to chat, but there was only odd words that they understood. They were starting to get funny looks from nearby tables, and the cake had been demolished, so Nico suggested that they go home.

Holding Esteban's hand was nice, he stroked his thumb over the side, his skin was so soft and velvety, and Nico could feel the sparks between them.

By the time they got home, his cock was half hard from how close Esteban had been to him, their arms and shoulders touching as they walked. Every glance, every bite of the lip made his heart race, and the second they were in the door, Nico reached up to stroke the side of Esteban's face, staring into his warm brown eyes as he looked for a sign.

Esteban leant in until their lips were only millimetres apart, his breath warm as Nico closed the gap, feeling Esteban's smile pressed against his own. Soft lips brushing against each other as their hands did all the talking, seeking out as much skin as possible, tugging at clothing and they both knew where this was going without having to say a word.

Nico broke the kiss, pulling off his t-shirt as Esteban did the same, kicking off their shoes as they stripped out of their jeans. Esteban dragged his eyes over Nico and his bulge, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. He motioned for Nico to lie out on the bed, standing at the end so he could strip out of his boxers, slowly.

Once Nico was fully hard he crawled onto the bed, mouthing at the damp fabric before tugging at the elastic of his boxers, freeing his cock which stood proud. Nico thought that Esteban was going to settle between his legs, but he lay out upside down, his feet on the pillows as he looked up at Nico with a cheeky grin, licking his lips as he did it.

Nico rolled on his side, sticking out the tip of his tongue so that it barely touched the tip of Esteban's cock, enjoying the way he bit his lip before wrapping his lips around him. Esteban did the same, his mouth so warm and soft, and his tongue seemed even more talented than when they kissed.

It didn't take long for Nico to feel the familiar warmth, the tightening of his muscles as he was about to come, and he moaned around Esteban, bringing him to the edge so that they could come at the same time. Nico took all of Esteban into his mouth, swallowing down his come as he shuddered in orgasm, moaning around Esteban as he did the same.

They cuddled together while they caught their breath. Nico smiled as Esteban grinned back and Nico was glad that some things needed no translation.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
